


Hedge

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Where To Go [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Desperation, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, No Sex, Omorashi, Urination, Voyeurism, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Jack spots something interesting in his best friend's back yard.ANNOUNCEMENT: This fanwork has been reposted with no changes.





	Hedge

Jack heard the neighbor's door slam and figured it was his friend Gabriel throwing some sort of temper tantrum. Everything was so dramatic with him. The blond looked out of his window and thought about calling out to him. Then he realized that Gabriel was behaving strangely.

His buddy had this weird walk going on and he was looking around frantically. And it wasn't until Jack noticed that Gabriel was squeezing his legs together as he walked that he realized that the dark-skinned teen must have been in need of a toilet. He watched Gabriel wiggle desperately as he positioned himself in front of one of the hedges in his back yard.

Jack wasn't really sure what was going on. Why was Gabriel outside if he had to use the bathroom? And why was the blond so interested in watching what was happening?

He could see Gabriel fumbling with his belt buckle, the older teen quickly crossing his legs in what looked like an attempt to keep his bladder in check. And for some reason Jack could practically feel his own pulse pounding in his ears. Gabriel must have needed to go pretty badly if he couldn't even get his belt undone. Jack supposed that Gabriel's hands must have been trembling uncontrollably in his desperation.

Gabriel recrossed his legs and clamped his hands to his crotch, head tilted back, and he became strangely still. Had he lost control? Was he wetting himself? Jack wished he had a set of binoculars so he could get a better look at what was going on over there. But maybe if he slid his window open just a crack, he'd be able to hear if Gabriel was making any sounds.

By the time Jack had quietly slid his window open Gabriel was back to wiggling and fumbling with his belt buckle, his thighs squeezed tightly together. And he could barely hear the quiet grunts that came from his dark-skinned friend.

"Come on," Gabriel groaned as he began to shuffle his legs. It looked as though the belt had finally begun to give way when the older teen gasped and became strangely still again, clutching his hands to his crotch once more.

Jack could hear a series of quiet moans coming from his friend as he watched him crossing his legs again. Gabriel must have been unbelievably close to losing control now. The blond's hand drifted to his own crotch, but for a different reason. He was becoming hard watching Gabriel's struggle.

The older teen staggered closer to the hedge as he flung his belt buckle out of the way and unfastened his pants. Unfortunately for Gabriel, his zipper gave some resistance. Well, unfortunate for Gabriel. Very fortunate for Jack. Watching Gabriel fall back into his wiggling caused Jack to throb beneath his own hand.

He heard Gabriel swear quietly as he tried to pull himself out of his pants without unzipping. It was a failed attempt and Jack heard Gabriel whimper helplessly as he squeezed his thighs together once more. The dark-skinned teen tried his best to remain calm as he worked on his zipper, but the more he tugged, the more he had to squirm.

And the more Gabriel squirmed, the stiffer Jack became. His precum was making a pretty steady stream into his boxers and he almost moaned.

The leg crossing began again and Gabriel began rubbing his crotch furiously, as though he were trying to get himself off. There came another whimper and Gabriel began tugging at his zipper once more. Only this time he was not calm. He arched his back and whimpered and gasped and squeezed his thighs together tightly as he wriggled, desperate to hold his bladder.

It was more than Jack could stand and he began hurriedly stroking himself. He never thought he would be so turned on just by watching someone who needed to urinate.

With one final tug at his zipper, it finally came down enough for Gabriel to reach inside his pants. And from what Jack could see, the older teen already had a full stream of urine coming out as he freed himself. He'd definitely wet his pants at least a little.

Jack had to bury his face in his arm to keep from making any noise as he spilled something entirely different into his own pants.

He heard Gabriel breathe a sigh of relief even over the sound of his powerful stream splashing onto the leaves of the hedge.


End file.
